Quad Area Outbreak of 2030
Quad Area Outbreak WIP The Quad area outbreak of 2030 was a widespread catastrophic severe outbreak. Its name comes from the fact the 4 separate areas in the United States experienced an outbreak. This extreme outbreak amazingly occurred over the course of only one day from the early morning to the late night. Hundreds of tornados were reported with many violent ones. A record amount of EF4 and EF5 tornados touched down and even more EF3's occurred. A large amount of tornados where EF0 and EF1 but some tracked into populated areas causing more damage. The biggest hailstone in the outbreak was 7.4 inches and the strongest non tornadic wind gust was 145 MPH from an extreme downburst in MN/Wisconsin. About the risks: Several areas of extremely favorable conditions for severe weather set up across parts of the United States. Luckily this was only a one day outbreak due to multiple high pressure systems pushing in the next day. The highest risk the day following the outbreak was enhanced. Severe Risks: ' A very widespread tornado, wind and hail risk was obvious to occur, in fact the biggest outlook ever at the time was issued for this day including a massive area of high risks. The SPC noted a 60% chance of severe weather in parts of the high risk area with many other is a 45% or 30% risk. Another concern was that a lot of densely populated towns and cities were in these risks so extreme damage and fatalities could occur. this highly contributed to the death and damage toll as several violent storms hit many populated areas. This event is what many speculated prompted the creation of both the extreme and unprecedented categories to the convective outlook the following year. If the new risks had been implemented, experts say many areas would been under an unprecedented risk. Cities in the 60% risk included, Minneapolis MN, Fargo ND, Oklahoma City OK, Altus OK, Dallas TX, Houston TX, Tyler TX, Phoenix AZ, Jacksonville FL, Savanah GA, San Diego CA, Los Angles CA and San Francisco CA. In a 45 Percent Risk Included, San Antonio TX, Woodward OK, Sacramento CA, Neha's Bay WA, Coos Bay OR, Eureka CA, San Angelo TX, Charleston SC, Wilmington NC, Duluth MN, Eau Clair WI, Albany NY, Philidelphia PA, Scranton PA and Virginia Beach VA. In a 30% risk included, New York NY, Boston MA, Medford Ca, Redding Ca, Burlington VT, Tulsa OK, Lubbock TX, Amarillio TX, Bismarck ND, Devils Lake ND, Eureka SD, Raleigh NC, Washington DC, In the 15% areas, Miami FL, Cape Coral FL, Las Vegas NV, Seattle WA, Portland OR, Reno NV, Silver City NM, McAllen TX, Wichita KA, Sioux Falls SD, International Falls MN, Aberdeen SD, Carlsbad NM, State College PA, Hayward WI and New Orleans LA. In a ten percent area, Grand Island NE, Omaha NE, Fort Smith AR, Albuquerque NM, Charlotte NC, Goldfield NV, Mason City IA and Portland ME. The wind and hail risk were the same as the tornado risks for the same areas. All areas at or above 10 percent had a chance of significant severe weather (strong tornados, hail bigger than 2 inches and winds of 75 MPH or more). '''Tornados (not a complete list): ' '''Green Bay Wisconsin EF2 Louisville, KY Tornado (2012).jpg EF2 Damage1.jpg At around 3:15 PM, a small tornado touched down near Howard Wisconsin. In Howard the tornado caused some minor tree and roof damage at about EF0 strength. However as it moved southeast at about 50 MPH, it rapidly strengthen into a strong EF2 tornado with winds of about 130 MPH. It then slammed into downtown Green Bay taking the lives of 4 people when it caused part of a building to collapse on their car. Even though not a considerably strong tornado, damage was considerable since it impacted such a dense area. Many homes and businesses had extensive roof damage and some had the roof completely removed. A few buildings also had exterior wall damage and many cars were severely damaged or destroyed. As the tornado moved out of Green Bay, A second storm collided with the tornado and caused it to dissipate. No other tornados were caused by the storm but it did produce a downburst of 67 MPH in Bellevue Wisconsin. Flagstaff Arizona EF3 Ellis CO, OK Tornado (2007) - (Close).jpg TornadoDamageLoneGrove.jpg A tornado formed just over Belmont causing EF1 damage to the town and killing a person who was walking. The tornado then aimed directly for Flagstaff moving at 60 MPH along I40. It than shifted its track slightly and traveled along Route 66. A small EF0 rated satellite tornado did some minor damage to a house and then got sucked into the main tornado. The now EF3 tornado directly hit downtown Flagstaff causing severe damage and killing 6. Many buildings lost their roofs and had extensive exterior wall damage. Power was cut due to the tornado destroying many powerlines. A few cars where thrown and totaled. The tornado now tracked north at 70 MPH and did EF2 damage to the northern neighborhoods of Flagstaff. After leaving flagstaff the tornado dissipated in 5 minutes. Albuquerque New Mexico EF1 Weak Tornado (1).jpg EF1 TornadoDamage1.jpg A small EF0 tornado dropped down on the western side of Albuquerque doing minimal damage. It then quickly strengthen into a EF1 with winds of 102 MPH. It maintained this intensity as it moved through southern Albuquerque and than dissipated by Wyoming Blvd. Serval structures had moderate roof damage and a few mobile homes were flipped resulting in 1 death. Tucson Arizona EF4 April 14, 2012 Marquette, Kansas EF4 tornado.jpg The Tucson was the 2nd EF4 of the outbreak and caused considerable damage to northern Tucson. It first formed over Valencia West immediately causing EF2 damage. It then strengthen into a mid range EF3 near Drexel Heights. It countinued to strength until it was a mile wide EF4 with winds of 176 MPH. It was at this strength that it slammed into South Tucson cauing extreme damage with many building being left with only a few interior walls and some weaker building being completely destroyed. It tracked north at 30 MPH impacting western Tucson with winds still at 170 MPH. Damage with the same here as it was in South Tucson. It then began to quickly weaken but not before Turning to the north west and picking up its speed to 80 MPH. It then impacted Catalina Foothills as a low end EF3 with winds of 140 MPH. Right before dissipating it did minimal EF0 damage to parts of Catalina de Rey. It killed 700 people. Yuma Arizona EF3 Twister (3).jpg A small tornado touched down 5 miles east of Somerton doing EF1 damage to a few farms and ripping up corn and trees. It strengthen into an EF2 and impacted several more small neighborhoods and farmsteads before strengthening into a mid range EF3. It entered the town of Yuma as a high end EF3 with winds of 161 MPH. It caused very severe damage and took the lives of 30 People. It then tracked into the town of Winterhaven doing EF1 damage and then dissapaited 10 Minutes Later. Carlsbad New Mexico EF4 Large Tornado.gif A decent sized tornado touched the ground near the southern part of Carlsbad and immediately started producing EF3 damage. Not long after it strengthen into a mid range EF4 with winds of 178 MPH and hit downtown Carlsbad doing extensive damage and completely destroying many buildings and throwing cars for miles. As it tracked north at 40 MPH, it weakened into a EF3 and hit north Carlsbad causing considerable damage such as ripping the roofs off of several building and casing a few exterior walls to fail. It then tracked into Lake Avalon causing it to become a waterspout and weaken into an EF0 before exiting the water. It never regained it's strength however, and dissipated 3 minutes later. Rapid City South Dakota EF2 Hillsboro tornado 2020.png A small tornado touched down near rapid valley and did some weak EF0 damage such as tearing a few shingles off roofs and downing a few branches and trees. It started tracking East North East at 50 MPH and strengthen into a EF1 now causing severe roof damage. It then hit downtown rapid city as an EF2 with winds of 120 MPH causing severe damage to roofs and siding. It then moved to the north and began weakening and did some brief and sporadic EF1 damage before dissipating. No one was killed. Pensacola Florida EF0 Elmwood-illinois-tornado-june-5-2010.jpg A small and weak tornado touched down in downtown Pensacola with winds of 80 MPH doing EF0 damage. It did kill 4 people due to the fact that it formed quickly and no warning was issued. It moved south at 35 MPH and became a brief waterspout. As a waterspout it capsized one boat and then dissipated. Detroit Michigan EF1 Evansville, IN Tornado (2012).jpg A small tornado touched down 4 miles west of Detroit and did EF0 damage to some buildings and tress. Some minor strengthening brought it to a weak EF1 with winds of 95 MPH. It then tracked though a small portion of downtown Detroit causing some roof and tree damage. it then quickly dissipated 2 minutes after leaving downtown Detroit. It killed no one. Phoenix Arizona EF5 Wedge Tornado.jpg A large tornado touched down near Avondale and produced extensive EF3 damage. It then strengthened into a EF4 near Tolleson causing extreme damage. As a EF5, it tore straight through Phoenix with winds of 240 MPH causing catastrophic damage. Many buildings were leveled with several being only foundations. cars were thrown miles away and some were wrapped around trees. 3,000 people lost their life's. San Diego California EF5 Manchester Tornado 2.jpg The first EF5 of the outbreak. A large tornado touched down near La Presa causing EF3 damage to ,many buildings and tracked east north east at 50 MPH. Strengthening into an EF4 it caused extreme damage near northeast National City. Strengthened to an EF5 it caused unimaginable damage to San Diego. It had peak wind of 310 MPH. Several homes and Businesses were left with only there foundations and some foundations had been cracked and shifted. some taller building collapsed. cars were thrown miles and hundreds of powerlines and trees were destroyed. It then hit Point Loma as an EF5 still with winds of 290 MPH. After that it moved over water and dissipated. It killed 10,000 people. Los Angeles California EF5 Into the Storm - (2014) - EF5.jpg This was one of the worst tornados of the outbreak and at one point consisted of twin tornados before merging. At 6:30 PM, A massive small tornado touched down in San Bernardino causing EF1 damage and winds of. It down several trees and powerlines and caused some roof damage. It then moved into the town of Rialto causing High End EF2 damage to several vehicles and buildings. It continued to gain strength and hit Fontana as a mid range EF3 causing extensive damage to hundreds of buildings and downing hundreds of trees and powerlines. Vehicles were destroyed from being tossed around. It than moved through portions of Rancho Cucamonga causing high end EF4 damage to the town. the now EF5 tornado slammed into the town of Upland destroying almost every building in town. At this time a second tornado from the same large supercell touched down in Ontario and started causing EF2 damage. Both tornados were quickly moving east. The first tornado caused massive EF5 damage to the Clairmont area while the second caused EF4 damage to Montclair. The second tornado then strengthened into an EF5 and caused damage to the northern Pomona area while the first one hit the city of La Verne at EF5 strength and then hit San Deimos. The tornados contained to track east hitting the towns of Irwindale, West Covina, El Monte, Velinda and Montebello, destroying hundreds of structures before the southern twin began moving north east. They converged into a unprecedented 3 mile wide EF5 tornado with winds of 360 MPH. in East Los Angeles. Them monster tornado then slammed downtown Los Angles causing unprecedented destruction. All homes and businesses had nothing left other than the cracked and in some cases missing foundations. Many skyscrapers had their roofs removed and all windows blown out. Some had the upper levels removed while others completely collapsed. Cars were thrown over 15 miles away and extensive ground scouring occurred. The tornado continued but weakened and shrunk slightly. The tornado hit the town of Culver city as a 2.4 mile wide EF5 with winds of 302 MPH. The tornado hit the town of Santa Monica before moving into the pacific ocean. It briefly turned into a massive waterspout before dissipating 10 Minutes Later. This was the first time destruction like this had occurred. 15,000 people died in this one tornado alone. Damage was over 1 trillion dollars. Morro Bay California Twin Waterspouts Twin Waterspouts.jpg A small waterspout was sighted of the coast of Morro Bay. For about 4 minutes the waterspout moved slowly towards the shore. The waterspout increased in intensity and signs over turning 2 boats and destroying a buoy. A second waterspout also formed, but was significantly smaller. They bother increased speed and aimed directly towards town. The first waterspout came on shore at and did EF2 damage to much of downtown Morro Bay and the second one did EF0 damage to another part of the town. 4 people died who were in boats and 1 person died on land from flying debris. Key West Florida Waterspout Waterspout (1).jpg A strong waterspout was spotted of the shores of Key West. For the most part it stayed in the water but it did come ashore at Big Pine Key doing EF1 damage. No one was killed. Palmdale Florida EF3 Fort Leonard Wood EF3 tornado 31 Dec 2010.jpg A skinny tornado touched down near Rock Lake doing EF0 damage to trees. The tornado strengthened doing EF2 damage to trees and took out a few powerlines. It became an EF3 with winds of 150 MPH as it tore through portions of Palmdale. Many buildings were severely damaged. The tornado began to lose strength and lifted in a farm field. No people died. Northern Orlando Florida EF5 OKLAHOMA TORNADO 263066.JPG A small tornado touched down in Eastern Winter Garden causing high end EF1 damage to many buildings. It rapidly strengthened and hit Ocoee as an EF2 and began doing EF3 damage east of Ocoee. It struck Northern Pine Hills as an EF4. It reached its peak intensity in the Northern portions of Orlando as a strong EF5 with winds of 250 MPH. It caused extreme damage. Hundreds of structures were completely obliterated and cars were smashed beyond recognition. It than turned north and began slowly losing strength. It hit the town of Fairview Shores as a weak EF2 still causing extensive damage. Before it dies out, it did a narrow path of EF0 damage to Eatonville. In all 400 people died. Lubbock Texas EF3 Jordan Iowa Anticyclonic F-3 Tornado.png A small rope tornado touched down near Wolfforce and started doing EF1 damage. The tornado moved north east at about 50 MPH and began to slightly grow in size. As the tornado entered the Lubbock area it had strengthened into an EF3 with winds of 140 MPH and moved directly over the center of Lubbock causing severe damage. Many structures lost their roofs and some had exterior wall damage. Cars were thrown and power poles obliterated. Luckily no one was killed. Amarillo Texas EF5 EF5 1 .jpg A large tornado formed over the town of Wolffadora doing EF3 damage at the star. It moved along I40 and struck the down of bushland casing devastating EF4 damage. It than made it's way straight through Amarillo causing unspeakable damage as a extremely powerful 2 mile wide EF5 with winds of 324 MPH. Any buildings in its path were completely obliterated with only a cracked foundation remaining. over 40 vehicles were found over 10 miles away and some ground scouring occurred. The tornado than moved over open fields doing occasional EF5 damage before dissipating. 38 People died from the tornado. Neah's bay Washington EF1 Lancaster-texas-tornado-april-3-2012.jpg A small tornado formed in between the hills leading into Neah's bay. The tornado struck the around half the buildings in town as an EF1 with winds of 102 MPH. Extensive tree, powerline and roof damaged occurred before the tornado moved into the water and dissipated. This short but damaging tornado killed 2 people. Tulsa Oklahoma EF4 Vilonia, Arkansas EF4 tornado.jpg A large tornado began near the town on Winchester and did EF2 damage to the small town. It than began moving north at 60 MPH. It struck the town of Liberty at EF3 strength causing severe damage. It continued now moving at 70 MPH and impacted west Glenpool as a high end EF3. Jenks was than struck by the now EF4 tornado causing very bad damage to the heavily populated area. It than rammed directly into the Tulsa as an EF4 with winds of 180 MPH causing catastrophic damage. It shifted to the northeast and impacted the Tulsa airport. The tornado destroyed hangers and heavily damaged the main terminal. Severe damage to several planes also occurred. As the tornado began losing strength, it struck southwestern Owasso as a EF2 and than dissipated shortly after. Southern Houston Texas EF4 October 4, 2013 EF4 tornado.jpg A tornado formed near Pecan Grove doing EF1 damage to several structures. The tornado than became an EF3 causing heavy damage to northern Sugar Land. Meadows Place took a direct hit by the EF3 tornado. The tornado moved along I69 at 55 MPH. After a little while, the tornado hit northern Bellaire and West University Place at EF4 strength. Now moving directly east, the tornado slammed into southern Houston as a powerful EF4 with winds of 190 MPH. Extreme damage occurred with several buildings having most of their walls removed and cars being shamed into multiple pieces. 500 people perished.